


Halfway Between

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тэзуке было семнадцать, когда он начал заниматься профессиональным теннисом, и восемнадцать, когда Атобэ в первый раз его поцеловал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway Between

\- Да плевать мне, что ты сделаешь, хоть наизнанку вывернись, но нам нужны эти контракты, поэтому уж будь добр, - Атобэ изо всех сил пытался говорить тихо, чтобы не потревожить спящего на соседнем сиденье человека, но сдержать раздражение был не в силах. – Нет, не больше пятисот тысяч. Заставь их согласиться, предложи бонусы, почему я должен учить тебя твоей работе?

Он нажал кнопку отбоя, зло уставившись на телефон.

\- Да чтоб они там провалились все к чертовой матери, - сказал он и глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдыхая. В такие дни, как этот, он начинал подумывать о занятиях йогой. Или личном массажисте.

Справа зашевелились. Атобэ потянулся через сиденье, пытаясь дотянуться до папки с документами.

\- Что, уже приехали? – сонно спросил Шишидо, потягиваясь – Атобэ услышал, как щелкнул его позвоночник, и сочувственно поморщился. Ответил, пролистывая бумаги:  
\- Нет. Еще минут пятнадцать. Ты бы дальше спал.

\- С тобой уснешь, - ухмыльнулся Шишидо. – Ты на кого опять вопил?

Атобэ закатил глаза.

\- Угадай с одного раза. На Оду, конечно. Жалуется, что клиенты не хотят подписывать меньше, чем за семьсот тысяч.

\- Почему ты его никак не уволишь? – Шишидо отобрал папку у Атобэ, проглядывая заголовки. – Что ищешь?

\- Наброски контрактов. Хочу проглядеть перед встречей, - Атобэ отвернулся, глядя в окно. Они как раз проезжали мимо грязного кафе, около входа в которое стоял переполненный мусорный бак. На тротуаре рядом с ним валялись смятые банки и полуразодранные бумажные пакеты. – Мило, - пробормотал он. Потом добавил уже громче, - потому что он – племянник Таро, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь. Я и так стараюсь не загружать его работой.

\- Мы на месте, мистер Атобэ, - сказал водитель, мягко останавливая автомобиль перед самым входом.

\- Подожди здесь, Грэг, - устало сказал Атобэ, открывая дверь и выходя. За ним вылез Шишидо, разглаживая брюки. Правда, все впечатление от дорогого костюма было тут же испорчено, стоило ему засунуть руки в карманы пиджака. Атобэ поморщился, но говорить ничего не стал – с отсутствием чувства стиля у Шишидо он смирился давно, слава богу, тот в футболке и кедах на деловые встречи не приходил.

Поднявшись на второй этаж ресторана, в котором и была назначена встреча с их – Атобэ надеялся – будущими партнерами, они огляделись.

Зал был почти пуст, если не считать несколько парочек, рассевшихся по углам. VIP-столики были отделены ширмой, и там уже сидели трое мужчин.

\- Здравствуйте, - поздоровался Атобэ, переходя на английский. Подобные скачки с одного языка на другой давно уже стали привычными, правда, если немецким он владел свободно, то на английском, который он начал учить чуть более трех лет назад, ему приходилось думать над фразами, а такие задержки клиенты принимали за нерешительность и непрофессиональность и отказывались заключать контракты. Именно поэтому Атобэ и начал таскать за собой Шишидо на деловые обеды – тот начал заниматься еще в старшей школе, учил язык с поразившей Атобэ тщательностью, и даже читал что-то художественное, время от времени пытаясь приобщить Атобэ к любимым книгам.

\- Здравствуйте, - произнес один из американцев, светловолосый мужчина с довольно большим носом. – Мистер Атобэ…?

\- Это я, - произнес Атобэ, садясь. Стул оказался на редкость неудобным, но он постарался не обращать внимания и взял меню, махнув им в сторону. – Мой партнер и юрист, Шишидо Рё.

\- Я просил бы вас перейти сразу к делу, - мягко сказал блондин, и Атобэ отложил меню в сторону и кивнул, приглашая его начать. – Мои клиенты хотели бы уточнить размер заказа.

\- Восемьдесят машин? – Атобэ взглянул на образцы контрактов, которые держал в руках.

***

\- Мы получили машины, цена вполне приемлемая, ну и объясни мне, с чего ты дуешься?

\- Я не дуюсь, - раздраженно ответил Атобэ, отворачиваясь к окну в слабой надежде, что Шишидо поймет намек и отвяжется.

\- Я же вижу, - его план не увенчался успехом, в Шишидо такта было не больше, чем в носороге.

\- Слушай, - Атобэ вздохнул, откидываясь чуть дальше на спинку сиденья и расслабляясь, - я не дуюсь. Просто – это первая крупная сделка…

\- Ты что, перенервничал? – непонимающе переспросил Шишидо. Атобэ покачал головой.

\- Ладно, не обращай внимания. Стоп, - внезапно он чуть не прилип к окну, пытаясь разглядеть – ему показалось… - Грэг, стоп!

Шофер осторожно припарковал машину, и Атобэ выскочил.

\- Держи, - он сунул бумаги Шишидо, который, нахмурившись, смотрел на него. Потом покачал головой.

\- Что это с тобой в последнее время, - пробормотал он. – Тебе нужна личная жизнь…

Атобэ его уже не слушал, он быстрым шагом направился назад, к тому самому грязному кафе, которое они уже проезжали пару часов назад, когда ехали на встречу. Он поклясться мог, что видел –

…он открыл дверь, обводя взглядом посетителей, и почти тут же разочарованно выдохнул. Сплошь европейские лица. Атобэ поднял взгляд, всматриваясь в дальний угол кафе, услышал, как щелкнул замок двери рядом с ним, туалета? - и повернул по инерции голову на звук, встретившись взглядом с высоким молодым мужчиной, поправляющим длинные рукава светлой рубашки.

\- Тэзука, - сказал Атобэ.

\- Атобэ, - просто ответил Тэзука. Отвернулся; Атобэ напрягся, но Тэзука только махнул рукой в дальний угол кафе. – Присоединишься?

Тэзука выглядел по-другому; его очки были теперь прямоугольными, волосы короче и не такими растрепанными, и между бровей у него появилась морщинка. Он выглядел усталым.

\- Ты не изменился, - сказал Атобэ, когда они уселись. Тэзука поднял на него внимательный взгляд.

\- Ты тоже.

Разговаривать друг с другом они по-прежнему не умели.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – поинтересовался Атобэ, брезгливо дотрагиваясь двумя пальцами до меню, лежащего перед ним. Он не был совсем уж справедлив – кафе изнутри выглядело вполне чисто, даже по-домашнему уютно, но Атобэ считал, что свои вещи нужно держать в чистоте – и если владельцы позволяли себе неделями не убираться возле входа…

\- Собираюсь заказать стейк, - ответил Тэзука, прервав его размышления. Атобэ поморщился. Отлично - привычка не отвечать на вопросы тоже никуда не делась.

Тэзука открыл меню, изучая его.

Атобэ ждал, пока он закажет; ждал, пока официантка кивнет и уйдет.

Ждал, пока Тэзука не повернулся к нему с усталым вздохом.

\- Я отдыхаю, - наконец сказал он. – У меня отпуск.

\- Ты живешь в Штатах?

\- Нет, - и Тэзука снова замолчал.

\- А я приехал по делам, - Атобэ пожал плечами. – Работаю у отца. Вот только что заключил контракт с одной фирмой… крупный контракт…

\- Ты недоволен, - заметил Тэзука. Атобэ кивнул.

\- Не знаю, просто…

\- Чем ты занимаешься?

Атобэ удивленно остановился. Тэзука прерывал его так редко – он почти не мог вспомнить последнего раза –   
С другой стороны, он не помнил, когда они в последний раз так долго разговаривали. Поэтому осторожно ответил, - управляю двумя тренажерными залами в отцовской сети. Учусь. Я все еще на последнем курсе, хотя ты, наверное, тоже?

Тэзука покачал головой.

\- Нет, я на третьем.

\- Мы с Санадой в одной группе, - предложил Атобэ в качестве темы. – он оказался неплохим парнем, в принципе.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Тэзука. – Спасибо, - кивнул он официантке, принесшей заказ – Атобэ ее не заметил.  
Его сотовый задрожал, беззвучно вибрируя в кармане брюк. На дисплее светилось имя Шишидо. Атобэ открыл крышку и тут же захлопнул, прерывая звонок.

\- Мне пора, - с сожалением сказал он, поднимаясь. – Ты в городе завтра?

Тэзука молчал, задумчиво уставившись в окно. Атобэ ждал около минуты, потом повернулся, чтобы уйти.

\- Да.

Атобэ закрыл глаза на секунду. Повернулся.

\- Отлично. Как насчет встречи?

***

Тэзуке было семнадцать, когда он начал заниматься профессиональным теннисом, и восемнадцать, когда Атобэ в первый раз его поцеловал. Атобэ помнил обстоятельства смутно – он тогда был на матче, который Тэзука играл с каким-то канадцем и выиграл, и после игры, кажется, зашел к Тэзуке просто поздороваться и поздравить – но отчетливо помнил сам внезапный поцелуй, мокрого, только что из душа, Тэзуку, и секс ночью позже – и секс несколькими ночами позже, и после, и после… пока Тэзука не исчез за месяц до своего девятнадцатого дня рождения, уйдя из большого тенниса.

Атобэ сражался с гордостью месяца три, а потом оказалось, что пытаться найти Тэзуку уже поздно – он не общался ни с кем из прежних друзей, его родители, мягко извинившись, отказались давать Атобэ его новый адрес.  
Четыре года спустя - Атобэ почти никогда не вспоминал об этом, и уж точно никак не ожидал увидеть Тэзуку заходящим в кафе в Лос-Анжелесе, мимо которого как раз проезжала его машина. Он был уверен, что ему показалось, пока не столкнулся с Тэзукой лицом к лицу.

Атобэ тяжело опустился на кровать своего номера в отеле, пытаясь не думать об их встрече, но все равно прокручивал их разговор снова и снова.

Тогда, когда им было по восемнадцать, они не особенно общались – их разговоры неизменно заходили в тупик, из которого они выходили, заменяя слова сексом; не было ни единого общего хобби, мало общих знакомых и совсем отсутствовали общие друзья… в принципе, подумал Атобэ, кладя руку под голову и рассматривая потолок, все их общение и ограничивалось сексом. Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя невероятно усталым.

Ему не хотелось встречаться завтра с Тэзукой.

***

Тэзука ждал его в парке, сидя на скамейке и наблюдая за детишками и собаками – основными посетителями парков летом. Атобэ смотрел на него с минуту, стоя у входа, потом встряхнулся и, засунув руки в карманы джинсов совсем как Шишидо – за исключением того факта, что у него это выходило элегантно – направился к Тэзуке.

\- Привет, - поздоровался он, остановившись у того за спиной, опираясь руками на спинку скамейки и наклонившись чуть вперед. Тэзука поднял голову, глядя снизу вверх на Атобэ, чуть прищурившись. – Привет, - повторил Атобэ.

\- Я не думал, что ты придешь, - сказал Тэзука совершенно не удивленным голосом. Атобэ пожал плечами.

\- Я тоже, честно говоря, - признался он, усаживаясь рядом на скамейку. Усмехнулся. – Прошлое в прошлом, так?

Тэзука кивнул, и какое-то время они сидели в молчании, только в двадцать три оно нравилось Атобэ гораздо больше, чем в восемнадцать, потому что его не нужно было заполнять бездумными разговорами.

\- Тебе не интересно, чем занимаются остальные? – спросил Атобэ, чтобы хоть что-нибудь спросить.

\- Нет, - коротко сказал Тэзука, но Атобэ не обратил внимания.

\- Я, честно говоря, тоже мало с кем еще общаюсь. Все как-то разбежались после старшей школы, - он вздохнул. – Шишидо, Санада… еще иногда Кабаджи заходит. Он поступил в педагогический, представляешь? Кабаджи-сэнсэй, - он фыркнул. Образ Кабаджи, обучающего детей математике, его неизменно забавлял. - Ах да, - вспомнил он внезапно, - еще я иногда вижу Эчизэна. Маленький поганец ходит к нам тренироваться, когда бывает в Японии. Знает, что у нас лучшие машины, - Атобэ довольно усмехнулся. Маленьким Эчизэн, конечно, уже не был, но поганцем так и остался – и в отсутствие Тэзуки стал самым многообещающим японским теннисистом.

\- Я никого не видел уже пару лет, - сказал Тэзука задумчиво. – Вначале еще следил за Эчизэном, но… - он пожал плечами.

\- Почему ты бросил теннис? – спросил вдруг Атобэ. Тэзука резко повернулся в его сторону, нахмурившись. Потом выдохнул.

\- Прошлое в прошлом, так? – повторил он слова Атобэ. Тот поморщился.

\- Ладно, - сменил он тему, - пройдемся?

***

Они зашли еще в какое-то – более чистое – кафе, в кинотеатр (ничего хорошего в программе не было), прошлись пешком до отеля Тэзуки.

Атобэ остановился перед дверью номера, ожидая приглашения войти – которого не последовало. Тэзука открыл дверь и повернулся к Атобэ.

\- Спасибо за день, - сказал он немного неловко. – я прекрасно провел…

Атобэ поцеловал его, остановив на середине фразы; Тэзука пару секунд стоял, ничего не делая, потом его губы разомкнулись, и язык Атобэ проскользнул внутрь, нежно вначале, чуть агрессивнее, когда он понял, что Тэзука не сопротивляется, а целует его в ответ.

Атобэ закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как ладони Тэзуки скользят вверх по его рукам, к плечам, на грудь… и отталкивают.

Он оторвался от губ Тэзуки, тяжело дыша. Зрачки Тэзуки были расширены, и глаза казались потемневшими; он облизнулся.

\- Я уже не восемнадцатилетний теннисист, - сказал Тэзука почти с сожалением, и отошел вглубь комнаты. Атобэ остался стоять перед дверью с посеребренными цифрами пять и восемь наверху, потом закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

Билеты до Токио на завтрашний вечер, которые он собирался поменять, остались лежать в кармане его брюк в отеле, и Шишидо наверняка уже собрал чемоданы.

***

Это заняло меньше времени, чем в прошлый раз – несколько звонков, один разговор на повышенных (с его стороны) тонах с Санадой, и две недели спустя он получил адрес.

На двери квартиры были выбиты все те же пять и восемь – Атобэ усмехнулся иронии и нажал на кнопку звонка. Тот проиграл какую-то веселенькую мелодию, и дверь открылась.

Атобэ опустил глаза на руки Тэзуки, который был в футболке. Несколько широких шрамов покрывали его левое предплечье и спускались ниже, почти к самому локтю.

Тот заметил направление взгляда Атобэ и пожал плечами.

\- Давняя операция, - его голос звучал хрипло, будто он только проснулся. Атобэ глубоко вдохнул, делая шаг в квартиру.

Ему было двадцать три, он собирался управлять большой компанией, и его устраивала тишина, если ее было, с кем разделить.

\- Мне никогда не нужен был теннисист, - сказал он, глядя Тэзуке в глаза.


End file.
